Captive Heart
by Odin's Scribe
Summary: Naruto is captured during the war between the leaf and the sound and is left to rot in a prison cell. Even his captors have forgotten about him. However, one person hasn't forgotten, even if she refuses to say why. A NarutoTayuya oneshot.


Author's Note: I got this idea one day when I was wondering over the lack of good Naruto/Tayuya lemons out there. This story takes place about five years after Sasuke left for the sound, and Tayuya survived her fight with Temari during the Sasuke retrieval mission. I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sometimes I wish I did but in the end that would just be too troublesome (sigh).

* * *

Captive Heart

Bright blue eyes fluttered open as a small beam of light hit the face of their owner. Willing his eyes to focus, Naruto looked up to see where the light was coming from and spotted the sun rising from the small window in his cell. Seeing this the blonde let out a sigh. It was morning, meaning the start of another day as a captive of the sound village.

It had been almost a year since he had been captured by the sound; just another nameless prisoner amongst thousands taken in what had been named the bloodiest shinobi war of all time. Everyone else that had been captured with him had long since been tortured to death or had committed suicide, leaving Naruto alone in his empty jail cell. Prisoners in the sound village usually didn't last as long as he did; he had the Kyuubi to thank for that.

Morbid curiosity caused him to take a whiff of the air around him, only to recoil slightly in disgust, his arms straining against the binding that held him to the wall. How long had it been since they had bathed him? Usually they waited until the guards started to complain about the stench, and the last time that had happened was over a month ago. Just how much could those bastards stand?

He was broken out of his thoughts as he heard the loud clanking sound of his cell door being unlocked, meaning that today he was receiving a visitor. Visitors had become increasingly rare after his first month of imprisonment. It used to be that one of the snake's underlings would come down and interrogate him, then the torture, then they would give up and return at the same time the next day. After a few weeks of no success, Orochimaru sent Kabuto down to do it personally, before eventually Orochimaru himself came down to give it a try. Naruto gained immense satisfaction from seeing their frustrated looks as they trudged away, having gained nothing of use. After that they tried to kill him by stabbing him, poisoning him, removing limbs, but nothing worked. The Kyuubi would just remove the poison, heal the wounds, and replace anything that was missing. Soon pretty much everyone completely gave up on him and left him alone in his cell to rot, attending to him only when he got too loud to smelly. There was one exception to this rule though, and it was walking towards him as he thought silently to himself.

With a little effort Naruto lifted his head up to greet his visitor once he heard the footsteps stop in front of him.

"Hey, Tayuya-chan!" he said with a weak smile.

The redhead in question just scowled and gave him a swift kick in the ribs. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that you fucking bastard!"

Naruto could help but smile through the pain. It was like this every time she came down to visit him, which was about once every few days starting about half a year ago. She would stomp down to his cell, he would say hello, she would inflict some manner of bodily injury on him, and then…

"Here," she said gruffly, shoving a large plate of food under his nose. "Orochimaru-sama sent me down here with it so you would stop bitching about not being fed."

Naruto's smile broadened as he extended his shackled hands towards the plate. "Thanks. You're an angel, Tayuya-chan."

A small blush crept up to Tayuya's cheeks at being addressed in such a way before temporarily looking away and muttering, "You welcome."

She watched as his shaky hands clutched the chopsticks and tried to grab at the food to get it into his mouth, only to fail and have the food drop back down onto the plate. After a few minutes of watching this Tayuya let out an aggravated sigh before she snatched the utensils out of his hand saying, "This is pathetic even for you! Here, I'll do it!" And without another word she scooped some food up with the chopsticks with one hand, shoved aside his dirty bangs with another, and shoved the food into Naruto's waiting mouth.

For his part, Naruto didn't even offer the slightest bit of resistance as the redhead continued to feed him. After all, it was like this every time she came for a visit, and Naruto wouldn't have it any other way.

When the food had finally vanished from the plate, Tayuya set the chopsticks back down before picking up the plate and walking away. But before she reached the cell door, she gave him one last glance, a small smirk on her soft features. "And one more thing, it smells like shit down here! I'm going to get someone to clean this hellhole!"

Naruto stifled a chuckle as he watched the guards flinch at her words. Tayuya had that effect on people.

And just like that she was gone again. And although he would never admit it Naruto was secretly happy for the visit and he knew she was too. The sound kunoichi's gruff exterior might fool everyone else, but to Naruto her feelings were as clear as day. Naruto knew that Orochimaru didn't give a rat's ass about whether he was fed or not, and the fact was that ever since Tayuya had started visiting him he had never once complained about a lack of food. And he was sure that Tayuya knew these things as well. Naruto wasn't sure why, but it seemed that the redhead had grown some sort of attachment to him, and he to her. He had grown to love her little visits, and was sure that if she were to ever stop, he would probably go mad.

Content with the food in his belly, Naruto allowed himself to drift off to sleep once more, secretly hoping that the next time he awoke it would be time for Tayuya to visit again.

* * *

To say Naruto was surprised when he heard his cell door open the next day was an understatement. However, he realized all wasn't as he had hoped when he saw a girl with long black hair and plain clothes standing in the cell doorway. The girl was a probably only a little shorter than him, and roughly his age. She wore no forehead protector so it was more than likely that she was just some no name servant that was used to 'relieve' the guards on weekends, but what was she doing here? 

"Prisoner," the girl addressed him stiffly, "it has been ordered that I lead you with an escort down to the washroom. There have been people complaining about the smell."

'_Tayuya…'_ Naruto fought hard to suppress the smirk that was fighting its way onto his facial features, but he was victorious in the end. Like a good little prisoner, the blonde shinobi obediently stood up and let the guards detach him from the wall before slapping a pair of chakra-absorbing traveling shackles onto his wrists and ankles. The from there a set of guards led by the servant girl guided him through the hallways towards the prisoner bathing chambers, where he assumed either the servant girl or some other no-name was going to wash him. He had been there long enough to know that they never let prisoners wash themselves, since the chakra shackles were to be worn at all times to prevent escape.

When they got there the girl just walked a little ahead of the group and held the door open for him so he could enter.

"The one assigned to assist you is already waiting for you inside, Prisoner," she said with a slight smirk, one that promised something unpleasant in the near future. The smirk actually caused Naruto to shiver a little as he tried to imagine exactly what was waiting for him behind that door. Unfortunately, he knew there was no avoiding whatever fate was in store for him, so he took the remained few steps into the cleaning area.

No sooner had he fully entered the room than two things happened in fast succession. The first event being the sound proof door closing loudly behind him, the second being the blonde's mouth hitting the floor at the sight that was now laid out before him.

Standing a few feet away from his position stood Tayuya in all of her nosebleed inducing glory. Gone was her odd looking cap, leaving her long red hair to drape over her face and eyes. Her face wore that oh so familiar smirk, except this time there was something different about it. It seemed sultrier than he had ever seen it. His eyes traveled lightly downward and took notice of what she was wearing. Her body was covered in a loose fitting silk robe that hid the most important parts from view but accentuated every single curve on her. It was all so drastically different from her normal bland attire that Naruto couldn't stop staring.

Tayuya's smirk grew larger as she walked over to the blonde shinobi and placed a hand on his chest. However that smirk turned onto a frown when she felt his body reflexively shrink away from her touch. She hadn't expected that.

Turning her face slightly upwards she met the blonde's eyes and saw a mixture of uncertainty, curiosity, and trace amounts of lust and fear. The first three she had expected, even depended on, but the fourth was the last thing she wanted.

Deciding to take the playful approach, Tayuya forced a smirk back onto her visage and she leaned closer, pressing her chest against his. "What's the matter?"

Naruto looked down at her, trying not to focus on the feeling of the two lumps of flesh resting against his frame. "Why?"

Now it was Tayuya's turn to be confused. "Why what?"

"Why do you care?"

Tayuya's withdrew from him slightly, her playful smirk replaced by a light scowl. "Who said I care? Maybe I just wanted some attention."

Naruto frowned when she said that. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? You visit me more often than my own teammates did back when I was in the hospital in Konoha. You give me food when we both know no one is asking you to. And now you've gone through what must have been an ungodly amount of trouble to arrange this." Taking one of his shackled hands Naruto lifted it up to Tayuya's face and started to stroke it tenderly. She didn't move away.

"I don't care," she said half-heartedly, unconsciously moving towards the caress. Naruto noticed this and started moving his hand back towards himself little by little, drawing Tayuya along like a fish caught on a line. "I just felt sorry for you," she continued, still completely unaware that she was almost completely flat against Naruto's chest again. "I just…" she was cut off though.

"Tayuya…"

Tayuya looked up and was shocked with the realization that Naruto's face was now only centimeters from hers. "What?"

"Shut up." And with that Naruto leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the redhead's lips.

Her response was immediate as he hungrily pressed her lips against his. She moaned softy as his tongue slipped past her lips and plundered her mouth. After that point things escalated rapidly.

Clothes were ripped off and discarded as the two clung to each other, desperate to feel as much of each other's skin as possible. The only time they slowed down was to unlock Naruto's restraints, but as soon as that was done Tayuya found herself slammed against the shower wall as Naruto rained kisses on her neck and shoulders.

The sensations that ran through both their bodies were primal and fueled by lust more than anything else, but underneath it all there was an underlying sense of tenderness and security they felt in each other's arms that drove them onward.

Naruto and Tayuya groaned in unison as he entered her and set a brutal pace that had both of them gasping in pleasure. As Naruto did his best to express six months worth of restrained emotion, time seemed to alternate between speeding up and slowing down, making it feel like they had somehow escaped the reality surrounding them as they immersed themselves in their own bliss.

Their pleasure soon reached a climax causing them both to call out each other's names in ecstasy. And Tayuya's last remaining thought before the two of them slumped into a sweaty mass against the wall was a sense of gratitude that the walls of the shower room were soundproof.

After a few minutes later, when Naruto found himself capable to coherent thought again, the blonde shinobi lifted his face to meet Tayuya's and delivered another tender kiss to her lips before saying in a slightly cocky manner, "So, how about that shower?"

Tayuya's immediate response was to knock him upside the head, although she was secretly thinking the same thing.

Well, that and how to arrange this to happen again sooner rather than later.

* * *

Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone who decided to read this, especially since it is my first attempt at writing something lemonish. And if you have the time be sure to leave a review with any comments or constructive criticisms you have. They'd be greatly appreciated. 


End file.
